Loud, Awkward, Special Ninjas
by KrystensCorner
Summary: This is a fic about my characters Joe, Krysten and Now Harry coming soon with their sensei, John, training to become the best ninja team. There is a lot of drama ahead but with their all individual, unique pasts they come together. Rated T for romantic themes NOT LEMONS, Angst, and Violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first Naruto story! I just got to say that this idea came from my church friends when I learned they all liked Naruto! So my friends and I all live like we are a team and we have our own Sensei who is our teacher. So it will involve some of the other Naruto characters, but it will not really go along with the series. This is just for fun and not anything serious. If something is politically incorrect I am sorry. It takes place when all the ninjas just get out of the Academy and start on missions. I will briefly describe my characters that I add and their part in the story. I may add some of my other friends along the way it just depends on my imagination. The And I am not using special ninja names. I am just using my friends names. Thanks :3**

_Krysten: (Me) She is originally from the Sand Village but was sent to the Leaf Village as one of her mother's last wishes. She is Gaara's fraternal twin that the Forth Kazekage never new about. She only suspected Gaara to be born and not Krysten because of the Shukaku having been sealed. The Kazekage once Gaara was born took him and worried about him more than his wife. She secretly bore Krysten as the Kazekage left and ordered her brother, Yashamaru to take her to the Leaf to keep her safe. Because she knew that two children with the Shukaku would be too much and since Krysten was an unexpected birth she would die. Yashamaru immediately took her to the Leaf Village and left her at Ramen Ichiraku's in which Ayame the daughter of Teuchi (Ramen store owner) found her and decided to raise her. She is smaller than others and is medium sized. She has brown, layered hair and ligher hazel eyes like Gaara's. She is really a spitting image of her mom, but has her dad's hair color. Her ninja outfit is blue with a shorter skirt with black thick spandex under and wears a purple vest over a long sleeve sweater (depending on the weather). _

_Michael: (Mike for short) is Joe's half-brother. He was born from regular villager named Tetsuken and his father was never known. But Joe's biological father has taken the role of a father figure in his life. He strives to defeat anyone and everyone that challenges him and is particularly strong. He isn't particularly fire, but solar heat and lightning strengthens himself. His body when stressed or angry can reach ungodly tempertatures and is rather an expert at may seem hard to get through at first, but is a really caring sensitive ninja. He is shorter, and tan with dark hair and huge dark eyes. Very in shape and has amazing weapon accuracy. His ninja outfit is a short sleeved, mostly purple jumpsuit with accented orange._

_Joseph: (Joe for short) is Mike's half-brother. His mother is Tetsuken and is younger than Mike. He is quiet but has a huge, fun personality. He specialized in healing, training personally with Sakura. He also along the years learned that he can command animals. He trained with Jiraiya on the summoning technique. He summons panda's instead. He is often made fun of for being the healer of the group, instead of the girl. But is often liked by others. Sasuke trusts him and they are friends. He is the second most "liked" guy in the village besides Sasuke. He is taller, and pale with dark hair and dark eyes. He has more of his Dads looks. His ninja outfit is short sleeved capri jumpsuit that is green with a black accent to it._

_John: He is a certified Sensei and is Kakashi's brother. He actually is a expert at Lightning but does not know how to use Sharningan. He is a master at martial arts. He is married to Arlene who is a teacher. He cares for his team like they were his own kids and does everything he can to make them stronger._

_Nicole: She is best friends with Krysten but is part of the Akatsuki clan. She is in love with Itachi and serves him. She doesn't know where she came from. But rumors say her father was part of the Uchiha clan and concieved her with a normal Leaf Villager. She never knew her father and hid her fire abilities from everyone and instead became a weapon master so she wouldn't have to be known as an Uchiha with a horrible father. She has fiery orange hair, is pale with freckles and is rather not serious and fun. She followed Itachi to the Akatsuki when he left because she understands Itachi more than anyone. Despite her fun nature, she will kill anyone getting in her way and is an assassin to others. She swore not to hurt anyone of the leaf because her mother is still there and protects the leaf at all costs. Itachi ordered her to stay with the leaf for the most part and make sure Sasuke is ninja outfit is consisted of mostly an Akatsuki robe, but her Leaf Village clothing is all black with a miniskirt and black vest as long sleeves and pants._

**I just wanted to share my characters I added so you could get their personality and the idea of them. Thank you. And next Chapter the story will start for real. Ideas are helpful so are reviews. Believe it!**


	2. Who Am I? Krysten's Past

**I have to clear up something quickly. Ayame didn't raise Krysten. She is the one who found her and her father, Teuchi, raised her. Thought I would clear that up.**

"I am on a team with him? No way!" Krysten asks completely dissapointed in the grouping choices "I can understand Joseph but Michael too?"

"What are you trying to say you wimp?" Michael, or for short Mike, says getting up into Krysten's personal bubble.

Krysten stares at him with disbelief "Step back. You don't want to get crushed by me. I could smush you like a tiny bug." Joseph and John then both come up and pull the hasty twelve year olds away from each other. Because they both don't want anyone killing each other on the first day of them being a team.

"Come on mature up you guys!" John expresses as he lets go of Mike and Joe lets go of Krysten. "We are a team whether you like it or not."

As Joe and John started walking towards their afternoon lunch resturant which is Ichiraku's Krysten stopped Mike to apologize. "Hey.. I am sorry for being a jerk. I just... Wanted Sasuke to be on my team. But you know it is what it is. And you got to admit you are a jerk to me too. Especially at the Academy you always tied my shoes together or stole my pencil. And when I asked for it back, you just made it combust."

"Ha.. Yeah" Mike replies "What girl on this planet doesn't want Sasuke? So you know I should of seen that coming. But I am sorry for calling you a wimp. Even though that is what you are." Then Mike started to run and catch up with Joe and John. Krysten created a little wall in front of Mike controling the sand and Mike tripped. She giggles madly as she passes him to catch up with their new team.

As she gets to the shop and sits down next to Joe all of a sudden John quickly runs to the side of Krysten. The Third Hokage approaches them and John taps on Krysten's shoulder lightly to turn her around. "Come with us" John whispers to Krysten. She nods approving and follows gripping tightly onto Sensei John's hand.

Besides Teuchi, John has always been a kind of father figure with her. Teuchi wasn't really one for ninja training and never desired to train to be a ninja. Ayame followed in his footsteps but Teuchi believed since Krysten wasn't his biological child, he shouldn't hold her back from her desired future. So John trained her to the best of his ablility, even with their different elemental chakras.

At this point Krysten knew she was adopted and different. She doesn't remember anything about her birthparents and just recently has publicly shown her chakra. As she walks squeezing onto John's hand she doesn't know what is going on, or whats going to happen. She wants to know her past more than anything though.

They enter into the Hokage's office and The Hokage motions them to sit. More than anything Krysten is anxious about this and hopes it is about what she thinks it will be. As she sits down she bounces her leg and sits up straight and tall.

"Well... Do you know why we are here?" The Hokage asks very firm, but casually.

"Uh" Krysten replies "Is this.. About me?"

"It certainly is.. As far as we know you just were dropped off at Ramen Ichiraku's and Teuchi decided to raise you. Do you know your chakra?" The Hokage says.

"Well... Wind and sand are two things I can feel and control. They just both obey me. I never understood why... I mean... I was doing part of the writing homework outside when I was younger and this bird kept chirping and chirping! I got annoyed and I looked at it in the tree. And all of a sudden sand wrapped around it the longer I kept staring at it. I was so fasinated. Then the sand tightened around the bird and it... It exploded. I felt so bad. But then again, I could get my work done." Krysten said rather enthusiastically, then quieted down instantly after she thought she said enough.

"Wow... She really is..." One of the Hokage's guards started to say until John ninja'd over towards him and covered his mouth.

"I am what?" Krysten expresses frantically. The Hokage sighs. And stares at Krysten with a sympathetic look.

"Well know where you are from. Do you know the Village Hidden in the Sand? Thats where your from." The Hokage expresses and pauses.

"Wait what? Thats crazy! Because the Kazekage sealed the Shukaku into his son right? There is so much history-"

"Krysten you need to listen." John says sternly.

"Yes thats true. But you know that the Kazekage... Is your father.. And the Shukaku?That-"

"Is sealed in me too..." Krysten interrupts then goes quiet again "WAIT! How is that?"

"You... You are Gaara's fraternal twin. You were unexpected. Your mother, before she died sent your uncle to bring you here, to the Leaf Village for your own safety. Because the Shukaku being sealed into one child causes enough controversy. But two children, thats forbidden."

"So my mom saved me?" Krysten says in tears "And I have a brother?"

"Yes. Gaara is your twin." The Hokage answers "But you have two other siblings.. A sister, Temari, and another brother, Kankuro."

"I want to meet them! I MUST!" Krysten says standing up quickly and at the point of bawling her eyes out at this news "How come I just was told now?"

"Your uncle, Yashamaru, sent us a letter before he died giving us the information about your mother. Besides him, your mother was the only one who knew about you." John said "And you will meet them. Our first mission is to go to the Sand, and to give you the chance to meet your siblings. Your mother died while giving birth, and your Father hasn't been seen lately."

"I want to meet them more than anything." Krysten said wiping her own tears on her arm.

**Hopefully this was a good first chapter :D**


	3. Training

There was a couple days before Team John left for The Sand Village. They had plenty of time to pack, and prepare for the long journey ahead of them. They were warned of the Akatsuki Base being there and the potential danger if they figured out Krysten had the Shukaku, because all the Akatsuki desire is more power. Krysten was sitting on the roof of Ichiraku's and staring at the sky. Thinking and hoping her team would get there safe.

"Hey, Whatcha doing up here?" Joe says as he jumps onto the roof with Krysten.

"Just thinking... Wondering how it's going to go." Krysten said staring up at the sky still.

"Are you nervous?" Joe asks.

"Very... I have three siblings that I never new about. And now I realize I have a demon inside of me." Krysten says looking at Joe.

"Hey" Joe replies looking at Krysten and standing up "It doesn't change who you are. You still are that bull-headed ninja that strives to be the best. And you have skills no one has! So don't get down on yourself."

Joe reached down to help Krysten up. She got up and they both made their way to the field where they needed to train. As they got there Mike looked as if something ran him over.

"Hey" Joe said walking over to his brother "Whats wrong?"

"Everything! We are going on the STUPIDEST mission in the world for _her_. We are just traveling, no fighting, no real mission to benefit the Leaf Village!" Mike replied getting up from the stump he was sitting on angrily.

"You know what you little _twerp_! This means a lot to me. You don't have to go if you don't want to! And if you LISTENED in class you would know that we have to go through the River Country, which happens to be the Akatsuki's hideout area. So is that enough danger for you? Or would you rather stay home and be lazy?" Krysten said steaming up more than usual.

"We are going as a group" Sensei John replies sternly "And Mike there is some other business too we got to take care of. Team Kakashi is coming with us too because there is stuff they have to deliver. And if you don't go on this first mission, you would get sent back to the Academy."

Mike then whispered a quiet "fine" and walked away towards the opposite way they were. Then Krysten ordered the sand, and it shaped like a kunai and stuck into a tree right near Mike's head. Mike turns around slowly and just looks at Krysten slyly smirking.

"Were you trying to kill me?" Mike said with no emotion.

"No. I just wanted your attention. I would of killed you a long time ago if I wanted to." Krysten exclaimed. Then Mike out of anger took out some shurikens at lighning fast speed and threw them at Krysten. Sand formed a sheild around herself and the shurikens dissapeared.

"That darn sand is the only thing protecting you from my wrath! Once I perfect Chidori you will be sorry!" Mike said screaming across the field at Krysten.

"Oh sure. You would attack this?" Krysten screams back and starts focusing with her hand signal. She then uses Naruto's speciality, Oiroke No Jutsu, and transforms into and older, beautiful woman with clouds and fog surrounding her. She then winks suggestively at Mike as he stands there gaping with Joe and Naruto who just walked up. She giggles then transforms into herself again.

"You... You perfected it" Naruto says as he rushes over to Krysten "Good job! I didn't know a girl would want to do something... Like that."

"Wow.. That was.." Mike starts to reply "The stupidest thing I have ever seen! You are a bigger pervert than I thought!"

"You know you liked it just as much as Joe did you liar!" Krysten exclaims.

"Dude you got to teach me that!" Joe says with eyes wide with anticipation.

"Okay thats enough of that!" John said "That was rather innapropirate Krysten, and Mike, this mission is a mission! Who knows what we will face. You guys need to get along!"

"I am cool with that, as long as Mike doesn't start anything. I am not dealing with his crap." Krysten admits rather politely.

"Whatever. She just has to stop trying to be so FREAKIN' controlling and uptight. She is smart, we all know that. She doesn't have to show it all the time!" Mike angrily says.

Then they all went to their own seperate dummies and started training the physical side of throwing kunai and shurikens. As Krysten is beating up on her training dummy she just felt more angry than ever before. Sasuke comes over and starts training on the one next to her. As Krysten slams this thing as hard as she can she just wants it to break. She steps back, and Sasuke stares at her and stops his own training. Krysten forms a triangle with her two hands with her first and second fingers and folds the rest down. She trusts her palm in the direction of the dummy and sand covers it completely. She then squeezes her hand shut and the dummy explodes everywhere in pieces of wood.

Sasuke, along with everyone else, stares in complete disbelief at what just happened. Krysten then expresses "I'm going home to pack" and turns around to head to Ichiraku's to pack for the long journey ahead of her. She is angrier than she ever has been in her life. She started to feel dizzy, and would of fell over if it wasnt for the tree next to her to lean on. Sasuke rushed over with Mike to catch her before she fell. John running over there too, kept saying "Keep her awake! The Shukaku!"

"Stay awake.." Sasuke was saying to Krysten shaking her. He then orders Naruto to go get some water, who takes his canteen and pours it on Krysten. She wakes up with her eyes red and starts crying... Why is this happening... I am a beast...


	4. Jealousy Is Not The Answer

At this point everyone was questioning whether or not it would be a good idea to go on this mission. But everyone knew Krysten would not stop until she meets her siblings in the Village of the Sand. Today was the day, and Krysten rested all day the day before today, after her weird encounter. It is about five a.m and Krysten gets up and slips on her backpack. She heads out the door of her tiny room and goes outside to see Teuchi, Ayame, Team Kakashi, and her own team waiting for her. As she stood in the middle of everyone Ayame and Teuchi came over and hugged her.

"You be safe now okay?" Ayame said with watery eyes "I will miss you a lot."

"I will miss you too. Now you won't have to miss me. I gave both your teams some of my famous instant Ramen that you can cook over a fire." Teuchi said as he placed a kiss on her head.

Krysten had no words to say. She was overwhelmed with emotions of her first mission, and getting to meet her family and see her home. A way of saying she loves them she squeezed both of them tighter than she ever has. Then with one last look, she let go and started walking with the two teams leading out of Konoha. She turned around and waved to the people who have taken care of her all her life. She was blessed to have them. She waved for as long as she could until she couldn't see Ichiraku's anymore. And then faced forward to start her journey to the Sand Village.

They started walking because they wanted to wait until daylight to go faster. They didn't want any injuries in the darkness before they really started on this mission. So as they walked at a rather fast pace Sasuke came beside Krysten, who was second from the front.

"Hey" Sasuke says "How are you feeling?"

"Like you care, but I am good today. I slept all day yesterday. I know its 'bad' to go one day without training but you know." Krysten replies strained.

"Well you needed it for today. I should of done the same thing, and slept more. But I just couldn't." Sasuke replies.

"Why so? You seem like a really chill kid. No oxymoron intended" Krysten says looking at Sasuke, about to crack up laughing.

"Well..." Sasuke says as he pulls Krysten to the back of the group "You have to swear to not judge me. Okay? Joe knows about this, and I trust you to know. And I think you need someone to tell you about THEIR OWN messed up lives."

"I-I promise." Krysten says intrigued to know about Sasuke.

"Okay" Sasuke says wiping his forehead "Well.. Long story short, my brother, Itachi, killed everyone in my family and my clan. He spared me to torture me long-term. He became part of the Akatsuki's and I know he is power hungry. The only reason he killed everyone was to perfect his Sharnigan and prove his loyalty to the Akatsuki's... I want to kill him. I will admit it, but for now we don't need to get involved with them ESPECIALLY because you need to stay safe." Sasuke said.

"Wow" Krysten replies feeling a blush creep up onto her face "That is a lot to handle. And thank you for thinking about me."

"Can you believe them Joe!" Sakura whispers to Joe, looking behind herself spotting Krysten and Sasuke.

"What?" Joe says simotaniously with Mike.

"She is flirting with MY Sasuke! I have to do something about it!" Sakura says as she flips her hair, and walks towards Sasuke and Krysten laughing madly.

"Oh hey Sakura!" Krysten says happily.

"Hey" Sakura says with jealousy in her tone. She then proceeds to squeeze inbetween the small space created by Sasuke and Krysten.

"Really? Sakura just has to ruin the good thing going on with them two?" Joe says annoyed.

"Aye, it's not really a bad thing I guess" Mike replies "Wait... How it bothers you bro?"

"No reason, just Krysten deserves to be happy. Thats all. And with Sakura being more of a flirt with Sasuke it ruins them. And no offense to Sakura, but Krysten and Sasuke look better together." Joe says with all seriousness in his voice.

"There is too a reason!" Mike exclaims to Joe, then says annoyingly "You just like Sakura and you want her for yourself!"

"Shh! Don't say that loud!" Joe says covering Mike's mouth "And.. It's not true!"

John and Kakashi are laughing near the front at all the mindless drama going on. The sun now is just coming up, and its quite beautiful.

"Hey Sasuke! Isn't that just beautiful? Just like someone you know?" Sakura expresses and bats her eyes towards Sasuke.

"No. Stop being annoying." Sasuke says coldly as he catches up to Kakashi and John.

"Listen here missy." Sakura says stopping in front of Krysten who crashed into her not paying attention. They both are on the ground and Krysten is giggling.

"Sasuke is mine! Okay? I am the one on his team. NOT YOU. So stop trying to flirt with him, I have a better chance than you will ever have." Sakura says getting up and brushing herself off.

"I'm flirting?" Krysten says feeling offended, but sarcastic "I didn't notice..."

Then as Sakura scolded Krysten all the way to catch up to the rest of the group, Mike nearly fell over the edge of a nearby cliff, but Krysten got their fast enough to pull him up with her sand before he fell off a cliff, which would of killed anyone, no matter how awesome of a ninja they were.

"I could of saved myself" Mike says brushing himself off "I don't need a _girl_ to save me."

Krysten decided to ignore Mike and to proceed with the real issue "So, is there a way to the other side? Isn't the other side the River Country?"

"Well there was a bridge here to the river , but I guess someone have destroyed it. Lets take a break and discuss this issue, we have been walking for a few hours. We will have lunch and refil our water when we figure out how to get to the other side. There is a delicious little curry shop on the other side of this cliff." Kakashi says.

Naruto stretched out and rested on the ground while Joe and Mike did the same. Sakura was drooling over Sasuke, and Krysten was pacing back and forth trying to think up of a way to do this.

"I got an idea!" Krysten exclaims proudly "M-My sand. Maybe I can create a bridge with sand."

"That's too dangerous" Sasuke says "it is very possible that might drain your energy too easily."

"It's worth it. I have learned the Sand floating technique. Well thats what I call it." Krysten exclaims. And before anyone could stop her she ordered the sand. It swirled around in circles and then covered the area where the bridge was. She started twitching and screamed "GO! Trust me."

Then Sasuke lead off the group as everyone ran across the sand bridge. The sand fell just as everyone got to the other side. Then a rumble of voices started up as everyone yelled for Krysten. She then collapsed on her knees. She then stood up, and went towards the edge. As everyones mumbling voices were heard in her head, telling her not to, she stepped off the edge, and fell into the darkness.

"No!" Mike and Sasuke screamed in panic at the same time.

The next thing that happened is Krysten was standing on floating sand, that softly placed her on the other side of the cliff.

"What in the heck?" Mike said appaled.

"Sand protects me. Geesh I thought you knew that." Krysten winks as she replies "Come on, lets go to that delicious curry place you were talking about Kakashi."

As everyone followed Kakashi all the younger ninjas looked questioningly at Krysten. Without a flinch Sakura pulls out a kunai and throws it at Krysten in front of her. Krysten doesn't look back, or even think twice about blocking or dodging it. The sand shoots up and swallows the kunai. Krysten snickers and replies "Told you Sakura. By the way, jealously isn't the way to be."

**Thank you everyone. Hope you like it :D Reviews help!**


	5. Soon To Be Mrs Itachi Uchiha

**Just thought I would say that I am making up the storyline for this one. It isn't correct with the series way of portraying the curry** **shop (where ever that one they shown in the series is), but I just found out from a website that there was a curry shop in the River Country. So I am just going with my imagination. Thanks!**

As the teams walk into the curry shop a heavenly smell sweeps under everyones noses. As they got farther into the shop, soon everyones mouths were watering for the food they so desperately wanted. Joe, suprisingly was the first one to push through the crowd of the two teams and order his curry first. After all the kids went up first Kakashi and John went last, and the curry shop owner said it was on the house. No matter how persistant John was about paying for it, the curry shop owner denied and let them keep their money.

They then, with full bellies went back outside after saying their thanks and good-byes to the curry shop owner. As everyone talked about how good the food is Kakashi turned around and stopped the group from moving further.

"You guys, we need to try and avoid the Akatsuki hideout as much as possible... But there is a lot of confusing passageways, and we got to stay together no matter what.. And sadly the safest way to go is the path that passes the Akasuki hideout.. So everyone be careful and stay close" Kakashi says as he motions the team to start running.

After a couple hours they were about halfway through the River Country, and getting close to the hideout. It was about four p.m. And the group was getting tired. But most of all, after the huge amount of chakra used, Krysten was having a hard time keeping up and eventually fell behind everyone else. As they went ahead Krysten meant to say something, ask them for a break but her voice was lost inside of her. As she slowed down she remembered the pills she got from the beginning of the journey. She was given Hyourougan medicine. Taking three of them allows her to stay up for three straight days and nights with a ton of energy.

"I will just take a half." Krysten says to herself as she cuts one of the pills in half and puts it into her mouth and swallows dry... She then almost instantly becomes better and the sand starts swirling around her madly. Then she gets up and jumps off to get to her team. With the extra energy inside of her she catches up to the group instantly.

"Hey! Where did you go?" John says to Krysten..

"Oh nowhere!" Krysten says enthusiastically "I just needed a break, but I took one of those pill thingys because I would of fell asleep if I didn't think about them!"

"You didn't take all three did you?" Kakashi says surprised.

"No I cut one in half. I wanted to be safe." Krysten says.

They then stopped walking and stood for a moment.

"Hey what are we-"

"Shut up Mike!" Krysten replies quietly "someone is following us."

As they stood there for another minute a blaze of fire appeared to the right of the group and warmed their skin.

"Who is that! Come out!" Naruto screams angrily.

Then after that a redhead wearing an Akatsuki robe jumps up and lands next to them. As everyone takes their kunai's out the redhead giggles madly.

"You guys are so cute" The unknown girl says "and nice to see you Sasuke. Itachi says hi."

"How in the heck do you know me?" Sasuke says stepping out "And how do you know Itachi?"

"Oops! I forgot my manners!" The girl says giggling again "My name is Nicole, soon to be Mrs. Itachi Uchiha. Once I find the Shukaku and bring it to him."

At this moment both teams were silent as to what to do. They didn't want to make Nicole suspicious of Krysten.

"But no worries here right? Gaara of the Sand is the only one who has it. I'm traveling tomorrow to the Sand, and i'm going to get him, and finally marry the man I have been stalking- I mean have been friends with for seven years."

At this point everyone didn't know what to say.. Except for Krysten.

"Uh... Should you not tell us your bad guy ninja plans to the good guy ninjas?" Krysten said.

"Oh Crud!" The redhead says "Itachi told me about that! Darn it!"

Then the Akasuki member ninja'd away. And as she got father away Krysten got worked up.

"No no no no! We got to get there before her! I want to warn Gaara! I want to _meet_ him! I don't want this to happen!" Krysten says scared.

"Sweetie" John says grabbing onto Krysten's shoulders "We will get there by noon tomorrow."

As he said that Krysten started going on the path leading to the Sand Village. It took a second for everyone to realize that she left, and soon everyone followed. Sasuke caught up to Krysten and looked like he needed to talk.

"That was a lot to handle wasn't it? You know about your brother and stuff?" Krysten says looking at Sasuke.

"Considering that crazy redhead might be my sister in law, I actually feel sorry for him. But he deserves a lot worse than that." Sasuke replies "But as long as we focus on the mission firsthand, I will be okay."

Then them two leading the rest of the group had a lot of background. And needed safety and to know everything would be okay.


	6. Traitor

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But here goes nothing! ENJOY!**

After a few hours everyone stopped to set up camp for the night. Sasuke's fire technique came useful at that point. The fire was lit and Naruto and Joe were fishing in the river near them. They caught a couple of fish and cleaned them and cooked them over the fire.

"This has to be the best fish ever!" Krysten says laughing with the others. Naruto was trying to tell some jokes to get everyone laughing but he was the loudest one of them all. Mike seemed unusually quiet and Sakura was the only one who took notice to it, but decided against saying anything. Once they finally fell asleep no one felt the hot tempered ninja leave a note and make his way off. Everyone woke up to a rude awakening of Joe sobbing at about 4:45 in the morning. Joe wasn't one for crying, he often hid his emotions through his jokes and smiles. But when his brother left for something so stupid he couldn't help it.

"Joe! What's wrong?" Krysten says rushing to his side. Joe hands her the note while Sakura is rubbing his back.

_Dear Guys,_

_ You may think I am stupid, as a newbie ninja heading out on his own but I couldn't help it. I must figure out who my father is. I know it is complete blank for you all because nothing was ever said but one day I got an anonomus note that said 'Orochimaru knows who killed your father' and had bite marks in the paper. So I researched where Orochimaru was and I am on my way to the Sound Country. It was my plan all along. I didn't care about anyone! So forget about me. Everyone especially you Joe. You were never my family neither was your Dad. I played along to get by and get what I needed. Which was enough power to go off. So don't think I cared about any of suckas. By the way I told that redhead about you Krysten. She is coming for you._

"HOW STUPID IS HE?" Krysten says punching a tree with all her might and the sand cradles her hand, making it all the more powerful knocking the tree down "He will never survive! All Orochimaru wants is to kill him too!"

At this point Joe forces himself to get up and brace the travel ahead.

"Should we go after him?" Sasuke asks.

"No it is way dangerous" Kakashi says sighing "We should have been more careful with him. I never saw this coming."

"We will notify the Leaf Village and ask if they think it is a good idea." John says taking out a piece of paper and writing what happened on it and sending the note also. He then summoned a message bird and sent it to the Hokage.

"We got to keep going" Joe says leading the others "We got to get to the Sand Village. Deliver the package and let Krysten meet her siblings."

They went on silently Sakura next to Joe and Krysten was in back. Fuming at the stupidity of her teammate. _I knew he was bad news. I knew he couldn't last._ The sand was swirling madly around her and they kept on going until they reached the border of the Wind Country.

"Krysten you have to calm down. You have been at this for almost two hours now." John says stopping her.

"I just can't believe the stupidity. I am angry at how a ninja from Konoha trained with Miss. Arlene, and became part of our lives just LEFT! I didn't like him very much but why?" Krysten says as her hazel eyes are rounded wide and her veins can be seen scrunching across her face.

"You need to calm down." Sasuke says resting his hand on Krysten's arm.

"How would you feel? You might not like someone very much but someone you joked around with and accepted just _leaves. _Leaves his brother, his team, his _family." _Krysten says getting saddened.

"You didn't know him like I did" Joe speaks up "He always thinks about himself and what he can get out of it. He thinks he is strong enough to be this big and bad ninja in which in reality he can't. He won't accept that. He pushed me around forever. I was his punching bag. My dad was willing to leave with me if he didn't get it under control, but he loved Mike's mom too much. I thought for _my __family. _He didn't give a freaking flying whoop about his family. That he had. He blamed everyone for his problems instead of facing the truth. I don't know about you, but it would of happened sooner or later. Him chickening out and going on his own because he had 'trust issues' but he just doesn't want to deal with feelings."

"I'm so sorry." Krysten says calming down and giving Joe a hug. The sand stopped swirling and they headed off.

They got to the entrance to the Sand Village and immediately five older, intimidating guards enclosed the circle of the now seven ninjas. Kakashi pulled out the note and gave it to the one guard that seemed to be the leader. They nodded at each other and led the group into the sand. While they were a little behind John explained that the shukaku and Krysten's siblings needed to be kept out of talking. As they walked into the Sand Village everyones breath was taken away. They never saw anything like it.

**Next chapter will be up soon. :D REVIEW!**


	7. Hello Brother

**By the way, Gaara already went through the death of his uncle and turned into the Shukaku and rampaged through the village and was stopped by his father with the gold dust like in the series. And he has the tattoo on his forehead.**

As the others went to deliver the package Krysten and John went alone to Gaara's house to meet him. He didn't know about her, nor did anyone else. As they found his house they heard a boyish scream and a man yelling some very explicit things.

"Since your Uncle couldn't handle it, I should just kill you myself!" The man screamed. Before John could hold Krysten back she rushed in there. While her brother was backed up against the wall in a sand cocoon a tall man with dark brown hair was threatening him throwing kunais and shurkens, typically drunk. He was yelling horrible things and fuming Gaara even more that sand was surrounding his body.

"Hey!" Krysten yelled through the doorway "Get away from my brother!"

"Brother? Ha! Not possible." the drunk guy says. As he turns back around to look at Gaara Krysten orders the sand around the mans legs and trips him. Then the man starts throwing kunais at Krysten but like Gaara the sand was protecting her. Before Krysten could do anything more John came in and pulled her out. She turned around ready to lunge at him.

"MY BROTHER IS IN THERE! DON'T TRY AND STOP ME!" Krysten turns around and says as sand comes to her face, fangs are forming and her eyes look cold.

She runs back in there and Gaara was now in the middle of the room holding the guy in a sand coffin. Krysten ordered more sand to go to the man and covers his face. His muffled, drunk, screams can still be heard.

"SAND COFFIN!" Gaara and Krysten both say simultaneously as more sand travels to the man.

"Sand Burial!" They scream and you could hear the man's bones crush and blood splatter all over the walls. They take a few breaths then Gaara turns on Krysten throwing a kurani at her, in which the sand blocks of course.

"Who are you?" Gaara says coldly "Why can you control sand?"

"I'm your twin. The Shukaku was sealed within me also." Krysten says staring at Gaara with the sand crackling off her face onto the floor.

"Well you just helped me kill our father." Gaara says laughing satanic.

"Wha?" Krysten says confused.

"He was trying to kill me. Labeled me a failure. Said my violence would get in the way of his plans. Came in drunk trying to kill me over wasting our mothers life not being a good demon. _It was his fault. NOT mine." _Gaara says coldly.

"I believe you. Well apperiently I have a demon too. And I didn't know about it until a few days ago. Then I learned I had siblings here." Krysten replies.

"Well don't call me brother." Gaara says walking out the house.

"NOW YOU LISTEN HERE!" Krysten says storming out the house with Gaara. John no where to be found.

"I came all the way here to meet you! A twin, siblings, family I never knew about. You are not just going to shove me off!" Krysten says getting angry. As Gaara tried to attack her both their heads started to hurt and the sand was swirling. They fell on their butts as the sand kept on swirling frantically. There headaches were aching and were laying on the ground in pain.

"Don't fight, stupids. Combine your chakra, become unstoppable! Kill everyone for all I care." the Shukaku whispered into their ears.

"NO!" Krysten says fighting the urge while Gaara laughs.

"The blood makes our sand stronger sis.." Gaara says.

"No it hurts people... I.. WON'T LET YOU." Krysten says tackling Gaara to the ground creating another waves of headaches. Kakashi's team, Joe and John were watching the whole thing. John left to go get the other team which successfully delivered the package already.

As the headaches kept coming the Shukaku seemed to get louder and louder in their heads. Until sand started shaping around both of them, creating two different Shukakus. The only way you could tell the difference is Gaara had bluer eyes and Krysten had Greener eyes.

"You guys go search for Temari and Kankuro John" Kakashi said "I need to get them out of the village."

John nodded taking the kids all but Sasuke who stayed and Kakashi had no complaints. They stood there coming up with a plan to get them out, using their fireball jutsu to scare them. As Gaara was trying to destroy people and houses Krysten was tackling him. At that point Kakashi and Sasuke backed them up into a corner with their fire, causing them to jump and flee from the village into the desert.

Kakashi, Sasuke and the rest of the team including Temari and Kankuro go out into the desert to stop the maddness.

"There is two of them?" Temari exclaims "Who is the other one?"

"Krysten, our team member but Gaara's twin sister, your baby sister." John says as Temari and Kankuro's faces light with panic. As the two Shukaku's facing each other start to get angrier and sand is swirling around them Temari gets her fan and Kankuro gets his puppets. All the people get ready for a combined attack. Kakashi and Sasuke with Chidori, Naruto with Rasengan, Joe summons his giant pandas, Kuro and Shiro, and John and Sakura are striking the sand covers., they put their gloves on.

"One, Two, Three!" Temari screams as a gush of wind blows a tornado towards the two Shukakus, Kankuro attacks the feet with his puppets, Kakashi and Sasuke strike, Naruto strikes, the pandas protect the others, and lastly when John and Sakura strike the shell crackles and breaks.

Sasuke rushes over and catches Krysten while Kakashi catches Gaara. They weren't bleeding but they were knocked out cold. Next thing they knew Temari, and Kankuro was following the others back to the Leaf Village to take the two to the best hospital thats nearest without going back into the Sand Village. They wanted the two to be safe but figure out what was going on with them earlier. They headed back with Sasuke carrying Krysten still and Kankuro carrying his baby brother who seems so fragile now compared to any time before.


	8. Teddy Bears Take Care Of Nightmares

**By the way most of the ninjas are within the span of 14-16. And sorry if it isn't absolutely correct. I use my imagination a lot.**

The teams got to the Leaf Village safely after only one stop. They had no encounters with the Akatski's or the creepy redhead or any other ninjas. No matter how much everyone tried Gaara and Krysten were both breathing, but seemed like they were in just a real deep sleep. As they went on the Sensei's, Naruto and Joe all offered to take shifts carrying Gaara and Krysten. But Sasuke seemed content with carrying Krysten while the others took care of Gaara.

Once they got back they figured out what happened to Mike. His body was found outside the lair of none other than Orochimaru's. There was a note that said 'he was too weak for my purposes. I had to kill him off.'

The next couple days after they got to the Leaf Village Sasuke seemed to spend all his time in the hospital room with Krysten. He just sat there blankly. No expressions, like always, but just was there. _I don't understand. I never cared for anyone before. Just something about this girl makes me care. _

The day after they got back he went and got her a black teddy bear that had a Leaf Village symbol on it's stomach. While she was still in the deep coma like sleep he put it beside her and left. As he walked past Sakura and Joe who were working together in the hospital with Lady Tsuande they all turned and looked at him.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" Sakura says waving and blushing. He turned and looked at her, with barely an expression of sadness or angriness showing, and left.

"I wonder what's wrong with him?" Sakura says instantly sad.

"He just needs time to himself" Joe replies knowing what was wrong"Plus he is always like that remember? He calls you annoying and others names too."

Sakura then sighs and gets back to the bandages and ointment she was grabbing to help a patient with.

The next day Sasuke went to visit Krysten after training and sat there again. Just thinking more and more about Krysten. _Why is her life so important to me? Why do I want her to wake up? People I have known for years I don't care about as much as I care about her. And I am not thinking about revenge any more. I don't want to leave her side and I need to protect her._

It was about four in the afternoon and he had been sitting there for eight hours. The time flew by instantly and as he was getting up to leave he heard rustling around. At the same time Krysten and Gaara woke up panting as they were out of breath. Sasuke turned around then rushed out of the room.

"Uh Lady. They're awake." Sasuke says in a monotone voice. Although he actually was happy and overjoyed at what happened he didn't want to show it.

As Lady Tsunade and a couple nurses rushed to the rooms Sasuke followed. Krysten got up and was in the hospital bathroom throwing up pure sand. No liquids or food, but just sand. They figured it was because it was the first time the Shukaku completely took over. And the reason they were passed out for three days was that their chakras were used up. After she stopped throwing up sand she coughed for what seemed like forever until Lady Tsunade came in with some water and gave it to her. Her lungs finally calmed down and she crawled back into the bed. Gaara was just over on the other bed thinking to himself. _Should I care about her?I mean she might understand me.. Wait no. She didn't live through the hatred and darkness I had to. _

As she crawled back into bed she noticed the teddy bear. She didn't know who it was from, but snuggled with it trying to calm herself down from the tears dwelling up inside her. She felt vulnerable to this demon inside her. _Does Gaara feel the same as I do right now?_

As she sat up to let the nurses test her reflexes and vitals she looked over at Gaara as other nurses were doing the same to him. _Does he feel anything?_

As the nurses got done Krysten lays back down.

"Are you guys hungry at all?" One of the nurses asks both the patients.

"No." They answered simultaneously. Krysten was facing Gaara as he was staring at the blank ceiling. Then Gaara looked over at Krysten. His eyes were cold, like always, but Krysten decided to turn over to face the wall the door was on. As she turned around she saw Sasuke sitting in the guest chair looking at her.

"Do you like the teddy bear?" Sasuke asks as the first thing he says to Krysten.

"Y-yes.. I love it. Did you get it for me?" Krysten says slightly blushing..

"Yeah.. You seemed like you were having nightmares and I remember at the Academy when we all had to tell something unusual about ourselves. You said that you couldn't sleep without a stuffed animal. And if you did you would have nightmares." Sasuke says..

"Wow you remember that?" Krysten says blushing even more.

"Yeah" Sasuke says blankly "Well I'll leave and let you rest for the night."

As much as Sasuke wanted to stay and hold her until she fell asleep he felt like that would be crossing boundaries for some reason. Before Krysten could protest Sasuke left.

The thing that Sasuke didn't know is that Krysten wanted that more than anything, to feel comforted by someone who really cared. And she could tell he did.


	9. Suicide Ramen

After Sasuke left Krysten decided to try and talk to Gaara. She knows that he probably won't reply but she just needs someone to talk to.

"Hey Gaara" Krysten says looking over at him.

"What do you want?" Gaara replies sitting up looking at Krysten. She gasps realizing something she never seen before.

"Y..You have that mark on your forehead too?" Krysten says panicked. She takes off her headband on her forehead and shows Gaara the red mark on her forehead.

"How did you get that?" Gaara replies coldly.

"Well I was six or so and I woke up screaming. T-The sand etched it into my forehead. I never understood why. Because it means 'love' and it just came out of nowhere." Krysten says looking at Gaara.

Gaara then flipped on the other side staring at the wall opposite of Lily's bed, ignoring her now. Krysten sighed and went back to thinking. _How did I get this? Something must of happened._

It was about six o'clock at night when Kankurou and Temari came to visit Gaara.

"How are you doing little bro?" Kankurou asks sitting on the edge of Gaara's bed.

"I would be better if I wasn't in this hospital." Gaara says not looking at him.

"Well they say you guys can leave tomorrow as long as there is no more issues. Gaara you need to be careful about the Shukaku." Temari says.

"Well it wasn't my fault." Gaara replies sternly.

"Gaara you need to control yourself. You can't let it run haywire." Temari says.

"Well" Krysten speaks up "It was half my fault.. I mean.. Me and my sensei went to his house and I was going to meet him. Well his.. Um.. Our father was in there trying to kill him. At the time I didn't know who it was but. He was attempting to hurt Gaara so.. I helped kill him. Then.. I was happy to finally meet Gaara and he was about to walk off. At that point we were already stirred up and I yelled at him. He tackled me and then a wave of headaches started and it is pretty blank from there."

"Finally that deadbeat is dead.." Temari whispered under her breath.

"But... Doesn't that mean we killed the Kazekage?" Krysten says getting panicked.

"He wasn't much of a Kazekage anymore. He just got drunk every night and the counsil had to take over." Kankurou replied.

"Well I don't think I properly introduced myself" Krysten states "Hello my name is Krysten. I grew up in the Leaf Village but was born in the Sand Village. I'm the Kazekages daughter and my mother died after the Shukaku was sealed inside me and my twin brother. Nice to meet you."

"Well I am Temari and this is Kankurou." Temari replies.

"Gaara I am sorry." Krysten says.

"Whatever." Gaara replies.

Temari and Kankurou stay there for a while then leave about seven thirty. Krysten sleeps while Gaara stays awake. Laying there staring at a wall. For some reason Gaara thinks sleep will make him crazy, in which his thinking is the exact opposite.

Krysten woke up at around seven in the morning as the nurses were rustling around in the room.

"Whenever you are ready you can leave." The nurse said while she was sweeping. Krysten decided to get up. She hadn't taken a shower and could kill for a shower. _Kill... I... I killed my first person. Oh gosh._

She was wearing the same clothes she was wearing on the mission and took her teddy bear and left to go home to Ayame and Teuchi to take a shower and eat some ramen that she never got tired of. As she was walking out of the hospital Sasuke was coming into the hospital.

"Hey you got out?" Sasuke asks.

"Yeah I was heading to Ichiraku''s to get some ramen. I have missed it." Krysten says with a giggle.

"For breakfast?" Sasuke asks.

"Yeah. Usually I don't eat it all that often for breakfast but it would give me soup. My throat still hurts from.. You know yesterday." Krysten says.

"Oh sure..." Sasuke asks.

"You are welcome to tag along if you want." Krysten says hoping he would.

"Well.. Sure I know Naruto will be there and I need to talk to him." Sasuke replies. As they walk girls are drooling over him.

"Hey Sasuke!" Ino comes up to Sasuke blushing and waving.

"Ino pig! Get away from my Sasuke!" Sakura says pulling her away. They get into a sissy fight distracting them both from Sasuke and Krysten walking away.

They got to Ichiraku's and Ayame and Teuchi hugged Krysten.

"I'm glad you are okay!" Ayame said.

"Me too. It was scary Ayame. The... Shukaku took over completely. I... Have the one tailed demon inside me." Krysten replied.

"Oh my goodness that explains a lot." Ayame replies "So you want some Suicide Ramen?"

** (Suicide Ramen I got from n .c o m it's just a really spicy ramen)**

"Of course. That sounds amazing." Krysten says as she sat down next to Naruto and Sasuke was on the other side of Krysten.

"Suicide ramen? I never had that before!" Naruto says excited "I usually just get the regular chicken."

"Well you can try some of mine. But beware. It's the spiciest thing ever." Krysten says giggling "Choji can't even handle it."

The bowls of Ramen came and Naruto could smell the peppers and exotic spices off of it.

"Uh I think Sasuke should try it too!" Naruto says laughing nervously.

"Fine. I never tried it before." Sasuke says. Krysten takes some of her ramen and feeds it to Sasuke. Naruto didn't see the chemistry between the two, but everyone else surely did. As he took the bite he ate it no problems.

"It's not all that spicy you dobe." Sasuke says ordering his own bowl.

"Well if Sasuke can handle it I can!" Naruto says raising a fist in the air.

Naruto then takes his chop sticks and gets a big bite of the noodles. Instantly his face turns read and he spits it into his napkin.

"THAT'S SPICY!" Naruto said with a cry. He started sluping his barely cooled noodles and burnt his tongue.

"Hot! THAT'S HOT!" Naruto says trying to wipe the taste off his tongue with his hands. Sasuke and Krysten was rolling around on the ground laughing. Ayame and Teuchi were back in the kitchen laughing really hard too but came out with some milk.

After about ten minutes of Naruto panicking his tastebuds finally cooled down.

"How could you guys handle that!" Naruto says discusted.

"Well Sasuke breathes fire if you haven't noticed." Krysten says inbetween laughing fits.

**Reviews help me write! Let me know what you think.**


	10. Itai, The Fearsome Ferret

**As you can see I changed the ratings for the story. Mostly because my mind for this story is changing from happy. Because Krysten just can't be accepted by her siblings so quickly and other stuffs! And sorry for my spelling. I just forget to use spell check sometimes! And I just caught an error... The Third Hokage is alive and in charge now. Lady Tsunade works at the Konoha Hospital... Enjoy.**

After enjoying the laughter and the ramen Krysten decided she should retire to her house for the night which luckily was only a few feet. As she walked into the back of the kitchen the new guy, Kawaki, was working. He came to replace Krysten since she would be gone most of the time. He is a taller guy who sports short black hair and hazel eyes. Ayame and him started dating and Teuchi and Krysten can hear the wedding bells near. Krysten really likes him and Teuchi does too. He is hasn't discussed it with any of them except Krysten, but he is going to write Ichiraku's in his will for Ayame and Kawaki.

As she went to walk upstairs to the small apartment in the back of the popular ramen shop Teuchi remembered what he has to say.

"Hey Krysten! Joe stopped by earlier and said that your team was meeting on your training ground. You are getting your new teammate!" Teuchi yelled up the stairs.

"Thanks Oniisan!" Krysten yelled back down. She got up to the stairs and decided it was time for a shower. She needed a little relaxation and time to herself to think. Because of course the shower is the best place for deep thinking!

_I need to train harder. _She thought in the shower. _What if this sand doesn't protect me forever? I don't want to be hiding behind this sand my whole life. I want to do more hand in hand combat. And I wish I didn't have this darn demon in me. I hate it! I want to lead my own life and lose some fights! I still don't understand why I have the shukaku too. There was only one demon. But now it's two! How? Oh well. From now on, I am going to train without sand. I mean I guess my jutsu is mainly manipulating the wind. I just need to get stamina and muscle. _

It was about a half hour later when she got out of the shower. She changed into light sweatpants and a t-shirt. As she went into her room she realized it was only six pm. _Hmm. The sun doesn't set for another half hour.. I'm going to go watch it. _

She put her shoes on and her headband and headed to her favorite spot to perch, On top of the Hokage Monument._ Fifteen minutes_. She thought checking her watch while sitting on the fourth hokage's head looking at the sky.

She loved it here. Not only was this spot the best, but she loved knowing that people cared and protected this village. She remembered stories about the fourth hokage and how the nine tailed fox was sealed within Naruto to save Konoha. She always treated Naruto with respect and loved to chat with him. He was quite hyper and loud, but it was a different personality. He started confiding in her about being made fun of and people hating him for everything. She always cheered him up with some ramen and just by listening. She never thought of him as a freak and she hoped the best for him always. Now they have more in common.

As she lazed there she could hear something scampering behind her. It wasn't heavy but then again it could be a ninja with good footwork. As she turned around she saw the cutest thing. _A Ferret! Oh my goodness! So cute! _

The ferret is albino with red eyes. Some might find it creepy but Krysten liked it. The ferret practically read her mind and ran over to her and nudged her hand like a dog wanting to be pet. She froze for a second until the ferret bit her finger lightly, but enough to draw a little blood. **(The reason why the sand didn't protect her is that It was a small bite it saw coming. It doesn't strongly protect Krysten like Gaara because her childhood didn't rely on the Shukaku. The sand protects her for the most part but not like Gaara. She can more manipulate the wind to control sand) **Krysten squealed quietly. The ferret seemed to be younger but long and plump. As she petted it she thought to herself. _I wonder if it is a girl or boy?_

Crazy enough it answered with a squeak guessing what she was thinking. In which Krysten translated as 'boy'.

"Woah woah woah! No way that I speak ferret!" Krysten says out loud wide eyed. The ferret squeaks again.

"Yes you can. Now pet me fool!" As she cracks up laughing thinking she is going crazy she starts petting the ferret. It climbs into her lap and watches the sunset with her.

"Can I take you home buddy?" Krysten asks as the ferret squeaks in reply.

"Yes. But you have to name me first." The ferrets words translated into. Krysten thought long about this as the sun was getting ready to disappear

"How about Itai? It means painful, as in you bring pain. Right because you bite and probably are super strong and stuff?" Krysten whispers to the ferret. He squeaks

"Yes that will work. Now take me home you dobe. I'll train with you tomorrow." The ferret says jumping onto her shoulder.

_I got to go ask someone about this. Probably Kiba. He's tight with dogs maybe he can explain the nature of me being able to translate ferret and why it just walked up to me and claimed me!_

As she woke up the next morning at five she realized the ferret was on her head. A little startled she started to giggle.

"Itai.. Wake upppp" She said in her sweetest voice she could. The ferret opened his eyes and got off her head.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay. Let's get a quick breakfast on the go. What would you like?" Krysten asks.

"Meat." the ferret squeaks a reply

"Meat? Any specifics?" Krysten asks.

"Nope just meat."

Krysten gets dressed and grabs her empty weapon pouch (she never used it but was going to now since she wanted more combat), puts Itai in it, then slides down into the kitchen, which was the Ramen Shop. Teuchi was preparing the noodles.

"Good morning!" Krysten says.

"Hey. Whatcha want for breakfast?" Teuchi replies.

"Oh I am just going to grab a energy bar." She says going to the pantry and grabbing one out. Then when she thought Teuchi wasn't looking at her she grabbed some raw chicken off the cutting board, just two cubes, and put it in her weapon pouch.

"Why did you just put raw chicken in your weapon pouch?" Teuchi says confused.

As it got quiet after a few 'uhms' he heard a squeak.

"Yum yum! Tasty stuff!" the squeak translated into for Krysten. It poked it's head out.

"I found him last night. I can translate what he says and he wouldn't leave me alone! I-I" Krysten starts.

"It's fine sweetie. Just don't let him down and always keep tabs on him. I don't want people mistaking it for a rat." Teuchi says hugging her.

"Thank you Oniisan!" She replies going off to the training field. But gets distracted by one canine boy with his dog.

"Hey Kiba!" Krysten says going over to him with Itai on her shoulder. He came over with Akamaru in his hood and they both looked at her.

"F-F-Ferret?!" Kiba says shocked. Akamaru barks and Krysten can translate that too.

"Ferret! Ferret! FERRET!"

"Calm down!" Krysten yells in which they get quiet "Okay.. I don't understand. I wasn't raised in a clan with animals and I never could compriend animal languages until now. How does that work?"

"You gotta prove it to me. Have your ferret say something." Kiba replies with his eyes slits..

"You heard him Itai." Krysten says. The ferret squeaks.

"He said 'I am Itai! FEAR ME! I am awesome and bite people! I LOVE CHICKEN!" Krysten says as Kiba cracks up.

"Yeah he did say that! Well my friend. You are one with animals." Kiba says walking away.

"Well I know that. But. Is he like my training partner now? I mean I don't have any ferret like aspects. I wasn't born into a clan that does." Krysten asks.

"To get those you have to train, meditate, focus your chakras. He has been called to you. Animals know their masters. They don't just come to be. Akamaru chose me by jumping on me and growling in my face." Kiba says.

"Okay thanks Kiba!" Krysten says rushing to her training grounds.

"She is kind of awesomer now." Kiba says with a grin. Akamaru barks in agreement.

**REVIEW! FAVORITE! FOLLOW!**


	11. Shadows

** Sorry I haven't wrote in forever... I just had TERRIBLE writers block. I rewatched some of Naruto and got the ideas flowing again! Yaayyy. I want to know how you like it and suggestions. And 'Itai' is pronouced (ee- tie)Thanks CHA!**

As Krysten got to the training field she noticed that Team Kakashi was there along with Joe. Sasuke was talking to Joe while Naruto was trying to impress Sakura, while Sakura was of course staring at Sasuke. Krysten got over there and Sakura squealed hiding behind Naruto.

"There is a rat on your shoulder!" Sakura said as everyone looked.

"I'll save you Krysten!" Naruto says as he goes over there to swat Itai off.

"NO!" Krysten says trying to step back so Naruto doesn't touch her buddy. He was so close to swatting him if Itai didn't jump off Krysten's shoulder and jump on Naruto's face scratching it.

"OW OW OW!" Naruto screamed running around.

"ITAI GET OFF OF HIM THIS INSTANT!" Krysten yells as Itai jumps off of Naruto and runs back to Krysten. Naruto's face was full of cuts. Only one was actually bleeding but very lightly.

"He deserved it" Itai squeaked "He threatened me."

"He didn't deserve it. Yes he did threaten you Itai but you didn't have to be so brutal." Krysten whispers to the ferret.

"You speak ferret?" Joe asks surprised.

"Yeah. I figured out last night.. Long story short, Itai chose me for some reason."Krysten said shrugging.

Just then Kakashi poofed in with a new kid. He had black hair and a rather perfect looking face. His outfit consisted of black shorts and a shirt with the Nara Clan sign on the back of his black v-neck.

"Okay Team John and Team Kakashi some news" Kakashi said pushing the new kid towards Joe and Krysten "This is your new team member."

"Hi. I am Harry Nara. You can call me Haz, Harry, whatever." He practically grumbles annoyed.

"Hi." Everyone echoed back.

"Okay now I got some news" Kakashi says "John Sensei had to travel with Miss Arlene to the Tea country because someone in Miss Arlene's immediate family is sick. He won't be back for at least 3 weeks. So depending on what goes on you will be going with whatever team you are assigned to. For now you are training and then tomorrow we are heading on another mission. Go train! Krysten I need to see you."

Everyone else left to go train and Krysten walked over to Kakashi.

"Gaara, Temari and Kankurou want to meet you before you leave." Kakashi says.

"Yeah right. Gaara hates me and Temari and Kankurou could care less." Krysten says angrily.

"Well you have to go. I'll escort you." Kakashi says and with a poof they were at the front gate of the village. Krysten looked over at her siblings and tried to remain emotionless. She didn't feel like crying or smiling. They didn't deserve her emotions.

"Hey Krysten" Temari started to say "Gaara wants to say something."

"Good-bye." Gaara says starting to walk away.

"I came all the way here for that?" Krysten says through gritted teeth.

"Oh did you expect more?" Gaara says turning around with an emotionless look on his face, like always.

"I wish I could understand you Gaara. You know twins usually have impulses and understand each other, but I guess it is different with us." Krysten says with tears rolling down her face.

"I wanted to say something too." Temari looks at Krysten "I am really happy you are my sister.. It is cool to know that I have one."

"I got to agree" Kankurou says "Well I already got a sister... But it is cool that we have you too. And we all want to see you again."

"Thanks." Krysten says grabbing Temari and Kankurou into a hug. Temari and Kankurou didn't want to admit it, but they were so close to crying right now. They just hoped that Gaara would soon be broken down. That his walls would fall and he would start feeling again.

As Krysten pulled away she saw the look in their faces of wanting to cry. She smiled giving them a wicked grin and laughed. As they waved goodbye Krysten turned back to Kakashi and smiled.

"Are we learning anything new? Because I think we need to. It would be fun both of our teams together ya know. You teaching us. I heard about your test you gave Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. It was pretty cool." Krysten said grinning.

"Maybe we can. Suprise Sensei John eh? Maybe so." Kakashi replied poofing them back to the field, where extreme havok was unfolding.

"HEY STOP THAT!" Naruto screams as Harry's shadow has captured his and Harry is toying with him.

"Oh look at me! I am a cute little blondie. Woohoo!" Harry says as he is dancing around, making Naruto do the same.

Everyone else was laughing at Harry's trick and enjoying it. Before anyone could stop her, Krysten ran over and knocked Harry away from his position, freeing Naruto but making him fall over along with Harry. As Krysten pinned Harry down, Itai growled and Krysten glared through Harry.

"Do NOT mess with my friends. I don't care if you thought it was funny, or they thought it was funny. You hear me!" Krysten screamed tightening her grip on Harry's wrists she pinned down.

As everyone was surprised at how fast Krysten reacted and wondered how she got so fast, Harry smirked and started laughing.

"Well. If you wanted to be on top why didn't you insist?" Harry replies suggestively.

"You freak!" Krysten says as she slaps him full forced, still pinning him down, "Weren't you taught not to talk to girls like that?"

As everyone stared at the drama unfolding Kakashi rushed over, only to find that Harry flipped Krysten over so she was underneath him, throwing Itai across the field.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Harry said glaring into Krysten's eyes, which flickered with hatred.

Krysten then swiftly took out a kunai knife and held it towards Harry's neck.

"GET OFF OF ME!" She said as she kicked him forcefully in the groin sending him backwards off of her.

As she layed there Joe rushed over to help her up, in which she refused help and got up herself. She glared over at Kakashi helping Harry up.

"Woah no reason to kill each other." Kakashi said holding Harry in place.

"I was just having fun with him." Harry said grinning crookedly.

Krysten shook her head and glared.

"It isn't funny. He didn't seem to enjoy it you jerk." Krysten said as she walked over sitting next to Naruto.

"You okay?" Krysten said only loud enough for him to hear.

"Y-Yeah. He was just toying with me. I would do that if I controlled shadows. Hehe. No worries!" Naruto said rather shyly rubbing his head.

"Alright. I know I am a girl and everything. But I am here for you. Okay?" Krysten said offering a fist bump.

"Awesome! I'm here for you too!" Naruto says taking the fist bump.

Krysten then got up and went over to Kakashi not glancing once at Harry.

"So about that new technique.. Please Kakashi Sensei?" Krysten said smiling.

"Sure.. This might take a while. But we need to all learn the tree climbing technique." Kakashi says as everyone froze.


End file.
